fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Special Fire Force
The , also nicknamed , are a fire fighting force, which was originally formed by members of The Fire Defense Agency, Tokyo Military and The Holy Sol Temple. All eight brigades investigate the Human Body Ignition Phenomenon and purify the souls of Flame Humans.Chapter 8, page 6-9 Overview The main objectives of the Special Fire Brigades are to solve the secrets behind the Human Body Ignition Phenomenon and to purify the souls of Flame Humans. There are training facilities that a lot of officers, such as Shinra and Arthur, attend before joining the ranks of a Special Fire Brigade.Chapter 2, page 11 Though all of the Brigades have the objective of discovering the secret behind the phenomenon, they differentiate in their own power and backgrounds. For instance, members of the 1st Special Fire Brigade originate from The Holy Sol Temple, while the 2nd and 5th Brigades revolve around the Tokyo Military, though the 5th is more influenced by the Haijima Heavy Industries, which plays a significant role in producing and equipping the Brigade forces with all the tools they require.Chapter 9, page 8 New recruits participate in the Fire Officer Newcomer Tournament.Chapter 2, page 1 Because of the divide among the Special Fire Brigade's individual brigades, Akitaru Ōbi suspects that each of the brigades of the 1st to 7th are gathering information on the phenomenon, but are keeping it a secret and don't reveal their findings. Ranking system and roles Special Fire Brigades use quasi-military ranks. * The is the leader and the elite of the brigade. * The is the second-in-command of the brigade. * The is a soldier within the Special Fire Brigade. There are two different types of Fire Officers: and . * The functions as a sort of priest of the team. * The operates a yet unknown job in the brigade. * The operates the weapons department and is in charge of maintenance. Uniform Members of the Special Fire Brigades wear bunker gear, which is shared by all individual brigades. Fire Officers from Tokyo tend to wear black helmets on their heads, with the letters "FIRE BRIGADE # TOKYO" (with # being the brigade's corresponding digit). They also wear large jackets, with bright neon-blue stripes across the arms and stomach-area, and a collar directing outwards. Their jackets have buttons in shape of a cross. On several occasions, members of their respective brigades were seen wearing grey jumpsuits, when off-duty, with the same cross-shaped symbol on their backs. The uniform also consists of gloves and a neck protector. The Fire Officers wear stripped trousers, black-coloured shirts, buckled at the waist with a belt, and black boots. On the left upper-arm of their jackets, a number patch with the insignia of the brigade is present. The uniforms, however, are allowed to be customised, as shown with Shinra having his trousers cut shorter to reach above his feet, in order to compliment his ability to produce flames. Brigades Below is a list of known Fire Brigades which have been mentioned as of yet. * 1st Special Fire Brigade * 2nd Special Fire Brigade * 3rd Special Fire Brigade * 4th Special Fire Brigade * 5th Special Fire Brigade * 6th Special Fire Brigade * 7th Special Fire Brigade * 8th Special Fire Brigade References Category:Special Fire Brigades